Percy and Annabeth Times
by bootsm
Summary: Just short one shots on the cutest PJ couple! I might continue with more, but I don't know, enjoy! BTW they go in a completely random order...
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was in her last year of school at NYU therefore; her school work was getting increasingly harder and more demanding. She was the daughter of Athena after all, so there wasn't any reason for her to be struggling so much. Her architect program now required about a paper a week, plus hands on learning. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle; her thoughts were just in other places. She had a wedding to plan now, since Percy had proposed in September. Ever since then she could only think about becoming Mrs. Jackson, moving into his apartment, and starting her career. She loved her years at NYU but Annabeth was ready to move on. Plus, Annabeth was going to school for a 5th year to earn her masters, this unfortunately meant that Percy had moved 3 hours away after receiving his bachelor's degree to take a job. She missed him terribly. To add on to Annabeth's stress, she had taken an on campus job to help pay for school. Her full ride scholarship did not extend to a 5th year, it had only covered 4… that's what she got for being an over achiever.

As Annabeth made her way up the stairs to her shared dorm she was close to tears. She had tons of school work to do this week. Although, it was spring break and most students would be going home for the break, Annabeth needed to stay on campus for the resource of the library and her job. But she knew the real reason of her stress, it was Percy. She missed him terribly and hadn't seen him since New Year's. He had planned to come up to visit her two weeks ago but Annabeth was only filled with disappointment when Percy had only called to say he wouldn't be able to make it the day before.

Annabeth had been crushed; she knew it wasn't his fault but the only thing that had really been keeping her together had been the thought of seeing him. They talked all the time, but it just wasn't the same. Annabeth worked hard to keep her voice steady when they talked, she didn't want him to think anything was wrong. She just had to suck it up, she would be done with school in May and then they would be together.

Just as Annabeth had settled down in front of her computer to get started on her most recent essay, her roommate Carly walked in. Carly was also working on her masters but in accounting. Although Annabeth viewed Carly as a very good friend and roommate, she wanted nothing more right now than to be left alone.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm going home this week. Did you want to come? My parents love you."

"I really have too much work to do this week, but thanks for the offer."

"Ok, just promise me you won't stay locked up here, like you have for the past two weekends. And I won't be here to make sure you eat, so don't forget."

"I think a can take care of myself for a few days." Annabeth responded halfheartedly.

"Ok then, I'll see you next Monday."

Annabeth was now alone, which only made her think more of how much she missed her fiancé. But just like she had done every weekend since Christmas, Annabeth just poured herself more into her work.

Annabeth had her headphones in, with her writing music on but she had be staring at the computer screen for over an hour with only her heading to show for it.

Percy POV

Percy felt horrible about canceling with Annabeth a few weeks ago, so when found out that he had the weekend off Percy packed his bags and headed off to NYU. He missed Annabeth dearly and it showed as Percy sprinted through the lobby of her dorm.

When he got to the elevator the doors opened and out stepped Annabeth's roommate Carly.

"Percy!" They hugged; Percy had always been fond of Carly. She made sure Annabeth didn't study too much when Percy wasn't able to.

"Hey, Carly it's good to see you! I was just on my way to see Annabeth. Is she upstairs?"

"Yea, she's doing some school work. I asked her to come with me this week to visit my parents. But she hasn't been up to doing much lately. It's good you're here though; she's been kind of depressed ever since you couldn't come the other week.

"I thought she sounded weird on the phone lately." Percy hopped into the elevator, "have a good spring break Carly!"

Carly got in a "You too!" right before the doors closed.

Percy had been missing Annabeth just as much, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and take in her sent that he loved so much.

He knocked but there was no reply so he let himself in. His eyes immediately fell to his gorgeous fiancé, whose small but athletic frame was facing the computer with her long beautiful blonde curls draped over the back of her chair. Percy couldn't help but smile.

Percy placed his hands over her eyes, which caused Annabeth to jump and reach for her dagger. He laughed, same old Annabeth. But she stopped herself long enough to feel the hands that were responsible for her temporary blindness. The realization of the owner of these hands hit her and she grabbed them while spinning around to hug the man she had just been sulking about.

Percy chuckled, "looks like someone missed me."

Annabeth's embrace tightened, "well I hope you missed me too."

"You have no idea." They broke apart while their hands remained intertwined and both wore huge grins.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I surprise the future Mrs. Jackson?"

"Of course! I'm just really surprised, I didn't see this coming at all."

"A daughter of Athena was caught off guard? Am I talented or what?" Annabeth playfully punched his arm. Percy made his way to sit on the chair in the corner of her dorm while pulling Annabeth to sit on his lap. "I felt really bad about canceling a few weeks ago, and we hadn't seen each other in a really long time. Plus, I didn't feel like it would have been healthy for you to be studying all spring break, which is what you would have been doing had I not shown up," Percy said with a grin.

"I know you find this hard to believe Perseus, but studying isn't a bad thing."

"I beg to differ.

Annabeth sighed as she put her head against his chest.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I think I know you a little better than that Annabeth, I also ran into Carly. Now what's going on?" Percy said in a stern manner. Percy never liked the idea of moving away for a year but Annabeth had insisted it was necessary for him to get ahead with his career. But that didn't stop him from frequently thinking about moving closer to her and waiting a year for his career.

"I'm just a little stressed right now between school, work, not seeing you, and planning this wedding."

Percy began to play with her hair. "The only thing you need to be worried about is school right now. I told you there's no need for you to be working. I can afford to pay for your tuition. And I can help plan the wedding, I can be creative you know."

"No Percy, school is my responsibility to pay for. We have a wedding to finance and I want to start saving for a house, paying for school just isn't in the budget right now, I can take care of it. And no offense but I have a feeling my stress level would only elevate if you started to help with the wedding plans."

"Hey I deserve more credit than that. I helped pick out the cake!"

"And you did a great job with that, but eating has never really been a problem for you seaweed brain."

"It is one of my many talents….. And I'm just worried you're taking on too much right now, it's not a bad thing to ask for help sometimes. I know you have trouble with that."

Annabeth stood up and crossed her arms, "I am perfectly capable of handling things, Percy Jackson. If the only reason you came here was to point out how I could do things better, than maybe you should leave."

Percy knew he had touched a nerve with Annabeth. To imply any kid of Athena wasn't smart enough to take care of themselves was a bad idea. He stood up too, he hoped the 8inch height advantage he had on her might help his case. "Annabeth you know that's not what I meant, and I personally know that you are more than capable in any and all situations." Percy said this with a smirk as he closed the distance between them and went in for a kiss. It had really been a long time since they last kissed so they didn't cut this one short by any means.

When they broke a part for air Percy handed Annabeth her purse and grabbed her hand. "When we get back from dinner you can show me how truly capable you really are my dear." Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled, it was just too hard to stay mad at him for long, she was just happy he was here with her. As she looked into his eyes all of her stressed seemed to melt.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was alone in the arena, practicing with a dummy after lunch while everyone else at camp was taking a rest period. She thought that Percy was also resting, ever since his swim in the river of Styx he had been sleeping a lot, which was fine with her today because she needed all the practice time she could get. Percy had beaten her every time they practiced together this week, which being a daughter of Athena did not settle well with her. Although technically he had only beaten her twice, Annabeth was not accustomed to losing, ever. It wasn't the strength advantage she was distraught about, it was the strategizing part. Even if he was stronger she should still be able to beat him with her mind. Annabeth had been giving Percy the cold shoulder and she felt a little bad about it, but she was just frustrated with herself. Even though Percy was her boyfriend the last thing she wanted was for him to let her win

Percy had been watching Annabeth for the last 30 minutes and couldn't get over how lucky he was to have her. Her long wavy blonde reflecting in the sun made it impossible for him to look away. He felt bad about beating her but he had a feeling she would be even more mad if he let her win. And he did feel guilty about the whole invincibility advantage he had, but Annabeth did look really cute when she was frustrated. Percy was tired of this stupid era of silence between them so he headed down into the arena.

"Well I wouldn't want to be that dummy," joked Percy. Annabeth was concentrating so much she jumped when Percy spoke.

Annabeth turned around to say "hey" and then continued on with her slaughtering of the dummy.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

"No, I'm just focusing right now."

Percy moved towards her, wrapped his arms around her and began to lightly place kisses down her neck. "See, I think you are mad with me wise girl."

"No, I'm just frustrated. Even with your invincibility I use to be able to beat you. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Nothing's wrong with you Annabeth, I'm just pretty much an amazing sword fighter." Percy teased her with a smirk.

Annabeth laughed "well come on let's have a go 'amazing sword fighter', I think can take you now."

"Are you sure you want to do this, because if I win then you're just going to end up mad at me."

"Will not! And if you win then I'll just accept the fact that you are a better sword fighter than me, but we probably won't even have to worry about that because you're going down." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Oh, you're on wise girl." And with that they both drew their weapons. Percy made the first move but Annabeth responded so fast, it was like she could read his mind. Percy could tell Annabeth had brought her fighting strategy to a whole new level.

They went on for a while with riptide slashing endlessly against Annabeth's knife.

"You're starting to look a little tired Annabeth, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to quit now."

"Oh you must have kelp in that head of yours if you think I'm giving up." Right then Annabeth made a move which ended with Percy on the ground with Annabeth on top of him.

"You were saying Seaweed brain?"

"Oh, just that you shouldn't let your guard down." And with that, in one fluid motion Percy flipped over and had Annabeth pinned down and disarmed with riptide against her throat. He quickly removed his sword and kissed her full on the lips and then helped her up.

Annabeth picked up her sword in a pouty manner. Percy put an arm around his distraught girlfriend. "Come on Annabeth, is it really so hard for you to accept that I'm better at something that you?"

"I guess not, sorry for being a jerk about it."

"Nahh, don't apologize your determination is what I love about you." Percy then gave her a one arm squeeze which Annabeth reacted with a flinch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my shoulder hurts a little bit."

Percy looked it over and was shocked and alarmed, "Annabeth it's dislocated! Did I do that when I flipped you over?"

"It's fine, it's not that big of a deal. I'll just go to the Apollo cabin and get someone to put it back."

"Wrong, this is a huge deal. I'm so sorry Annabeth. We're never sparing again. I just I got too caught up in it that I didn't even notice my strength."

"We can still spare! It really is fine Percy, it could have happened with anyone."

"But it happened with me and what if something worse happens next time? I couldn't live with myself if I ended up really hurting you."

"You worry too much, I can take it, I've been hurt a lot worse but come on let's just go get it fixed."

Percy picked up Annabeth and carried her bridal style up to the Apollo cabin. "This really isn't necessary Percy."

"I beg to differ."

"Ohh seaweed brain, only you would think an arm injury would impair someone's ability to walk."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth didn't know if she could take anything else going wrong. All she was trying to do was drive to Percy's apartment for Thanksgiving Break, but as soon as she was about 20 minutes away the hood started smoking and the engine completely stopped. She was able to steer it to the side of the road but that was the only bright side, as she was now standing in the rain beside her run down car.

The reason Annabeth was standing outside in the rain instead of sitting in her car waiting for help was because she allowed herself to get flustered enough to lock herself out of the car when she went to check under the hood.

When she assessed that the damage was beyond her expertise, she tried to get back into the car only to realize the door was locked with her keys inside. She cursed under her breath, but was relieved when she remembered her phone was in her pocket.

Part of her hesitated calling Percy, she could only image his smug face when he found out "wise girl" had managed to break down her car, lock herself out of it, and become stranded on the side of the road at night while it was raining.

Annabeth knew the day her car broke down was only a matter of time. It was old, had over 150,000 miles, and also had two previous owners but Annabeth became a bargain hunter when she started to pay for graduate school. Percy hated her driving the car, and even offered to buy her a new one but Annabeth's pride wouldn't accept the offer. Percy could definitely afford it with his new job paying extremely well. Now she could just picture her fiancé saying "I told you so."

As Annabeth started to shiver from the November rain she realized calling Percy was the only option she had right now.

When she called Percy, he was not happy about the fact that she was on the side of the road at night and definitely was not happy she was locked out of her car. Annabeth reassured him that she could take care of herself, just not her car, but needless to say he was leaving to come get her right then.

Annabeth was tired from a long day of classes and then the drive out of the city to the coast only added to her fatigue. She was positive she would be sick tomorrow since she was now soaked and could no longer feel her feet, nose or ears from the cold.

She saw Percy's car speeding down the road and knew he was not going the speed limit; he pulled a sharp U-turn and pulled up behind her car.

Percy hoped out with an umbrella, which he immediately put over Annabeth. "You look a little wet, wise girl," he said as he gave her a hug.

Annabeth buried her face into his jacket, "and extremely cold." She felt so miserable; she didn't even have a good comeback.

"Come on," Percy led her back to his car and opened the door for her. He got some towels from the back seat and gave them to her as he turned on the heater and tossed the umbrella in the back. "Stay here, I'll go get your stuff and check the engine.

Although she was the architect, Percy was the one with the car skills. Paul, his step father had taught him about cars.

After taking a look around Percy put the hood back down, and then pulled out a clothes hanger and unlocked the door. Annabeth wasn't really sure she wanted to know how he learned to do that, but he gathered her things and headed back to his car. Percy climbed back into the driver's seat still completely dry because of his ability to resist water, and started to drive off.

"Well your engine is completely shot; you really did drive the thing till it died. There was a reason I didn't want you driving that car Annabeth." Percy was using his stern voice now. "This could have ended a lot worse than it did, there is such a thing as taking unnecessary risks."

Annabeth was curled into a ball trying to produce more warmth as she still couldn't feel her toes. And she didn't appreciate being scolded even if she did deserve it. "Ok Percy, I get it! I messed up, happy?" And then she sneezed.

Percy gave her a look of pity and then took off his coat to place it on her. "No, I just hope you listen to me next time, you know you're not the only one who can be right…. We'll come back tomorrow and get the car towed but in case you haven't guessed we'll be car shopping this Thanksgiving break, no matter how stubborn you are about it."

"Fine, but we could just get my car a new engine."

Percy laughed, "Oh we're not even considering that as a possibility."

Annabeth smiled, "It was just a suggestion."

"Yes, a bad suggestion," Percy grabbed her hand, which felt like ice. He squeezed it. "Once we get home and you change clothes, you'll feel better"

Annabeth just smiled, inhaled the scent of Percy's jacket and closed her eyes. She was fast asleep in two minutes.

"Annabeth, honey we're here. Sorry to wake you but you really should take a hot shower and change clothes."

She took in her surroundings, and Percy was holding her door open in the parking garage connected to his building. Annabeth managed to mumble out an "Mm k." She was exhausted and just wanted to be in a bed curled up in Percy's arms.

Percy offered her his hand, "I already, brought your stuff up."

After Percy helped her out, he gather up the towels she had used and as she shuffled to the elevator she heard the beep of his car being locked.

When they stepped into the elevator Percy put his arm around Annabeth and she leaned into him still half asleep, but slowly becoming warmer in his oversized jacket.

As soon as Percy unlocked the door, Annabeth made her way to the shower and turned it to the highest degree of hot water. When she got out she was way too tired to unpack her suitcase looking for pajamas, so she just grabbed a pair of Percy's sweat pants and one of his shirts to put on. She crawled in bed waiting for Percy to join her.

He walked in a few minutes later and began to change into just his boxers, Annabeth couldn't help but stare. "You feeling better?"

She smiled, "much better, but I would feel even better if you would hurry up and join me." And with that she sneezed.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to sleep in the same bed as someone who's getting sick."

"Oh, I think it's a great idea."

"Well if you insist, who am I to reject the needs of my fiancé?" With that Percy climbed in bed and wrapped Annabeth in his arms.

"It's nice to be back home," Annabeth said with a yawn.

Percy kissed the top of her head. "It's good to have you back, you shouldn't go back to school just stay here with me."

"You're such a good influence, my mother would be proud" and with that Annabeth fell asleep in safe arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this isn't one of my favorites therefore it's kind of short, sorry! Thanks for all the reviews; I enjoy reading what you have to say. I hope everyone's enjoying these final few weeks left of the school year, study hard for those finals! By the way THERE IS NO ORDER TO THESE ONE SHOTS!**

Percy was patiently waiting in bed for Annabeth to come join him. She was getting ready in the bathroom and Percy was excited, they had been planning this night for quite some time. They had been married for 2 months but both had been busy with their jobs and they hardly had time to themselves any more. They knew it would be like this for a little bit, with both of them working overtime to save up for a house. But tonight was their night. Percy had scored some major points by taking Annabeth out to her favorite restaurant and now they were back in the apartment for a promising night.

Percy was just beginning to wonder what was taking Annabeth so long when he heard her scream like never before, the bathroom door slam shut, and her bare feet running across the wood floor. Percy was about to pull out riptide when a wave of blonde hair hit him in the face as Annabeth was trying desperately to hide under the sheets.

Percy tried to bring the covers down from Annabeth's face but she wouldn't budge. "Come on Annabeth, what is it? Are you okay honey?"

Annabeth removed the covers from her absolutely terrified face. "There's a huge spider in there, you have to get rid of it!"

Percy laughed, and then rolled on top of a petrified Annabeth, with his lips just inches above hers. "Ugh, why is it always up to me to save the day?"

"Oh shut up just do it!"

Percy said "Please?" in a teasing manner while pecking her with kisses.

"Please! It's driving me insane to think that thing is in here with us."

As much as Percy enjoyed teasing his wife, he hated to see her so bothered by something. He just couldn't understand how someone who helped bring down Kronos could be so easily frightened by something thousand times smaller than her. But as her husband it was his job to protect her no matter how small the threat.

Percy made his way to the bathroom preparing himself to swat a huge killer spider but was surprised to find a harmless daddy long leg spider hiding in the bathroom corner. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you kill him?" Percy turned to find Annabeth hiding behind the door frame.

"I can't kill him, he's harmless and kind of cute."

"What kind of sick person thinks a spider is cute?" Percy then proceeded to pick up the spider and play with it. "And what kind of sick person plays with a spider!"

Percy continued to let the spider crawl up and down his arm as he made his way over to Annabeth. "Aww come on Annabeth it's not so bad, I think he likes you…." The spider was starting to crawl towards Annabeth but she backed away like the thing was on fire while managing to knock over a floor lamp.

Percy couldn't help but laugh, which didn't help anything. "PERSEUS JACKSON, GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Percy new he should be scared of Annabeth's temper, but she was just too cute when she got mad. Percy let a smirk slip onto his face which was like adding fuel to the fire.

"I'M SERIOUS! EITHER THAT THING GOES OR YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

"Fine, fine I'll take it outside. But one day you will have to confront you're fear of spiders."

"I'm not scared of them, I just don't like them."

"Yea sure, and I love to fly," Percy mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the door.

When Percy was finished with releasing the spider to the wild streets of New York he remembered why he was so excited for today and then sprinted back inside. He arrived to their bedroom only to find Annabeth fully clothed in his sweats lying under the covers with the lights off.

Percy crawled into bed while Annabeth turned away from him. "What's this? I thought we were going to have a little fun tonight!"

She laughed, "You almost made me touch a spider! You sure as Hades have no chance tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is slightly based off an episode of "How I met your mother" I only saw the tail end of it though but enough for a little inspiration! I would really appreciate constructive criticism!**

Annabeth had received a phone call at 2:28am, informing her that Percy was being held in the local jail for getting into a bar fight. Needless to say she was not pleased as she put her layers back on and headed back out into the bitter winter air.

They had gotten in one of their biggest fights yet. Annabeth had been waiting up, hoping Percy would return soon. She was furious with him but she would have been even more upset if he were to never return. Their hours apart had allowed Annabeth the time she needed to cool down and think rationally about the situation.

They had gone out to dinner, because Annabeth had some big news to tell Percy. She had received a promotion to help head the new branch in Seattle for the architecture firm she worked for. Unfortunately, that meant it was necessary for her to live there. She knew it would be a difficult adjustment with Percy's family being here and all their friends, but she thought they would at least consider it or he would be happy for her. Deep down she knew they would probably end up staying in New York, she loved the city, loved her job here, and most of all Percy loved it here.

A part of her really wanted to go to Seattle though; she knew it could be probable. Percy could easily ask for a job transfer to the Seattle area. And it would be a brand new start, a perfect time to possibly start a family and put down roots.

Unfortunately, when she told Percy he had anything but an open mind. Both of their tempers rose and they both said things they didn't mean. Annabeth was furious that they could move for Percy's job, but not for hers. He hadn't even considered it, he thought she had already turned them down. They continued to yell and make quite a scene. Until Annabeth had said, "Fine! I don't need your permission. I can do this on my own. I can move without you if you're going to be such a jerk about it!" And with that Percy had stormed out of the restaurant. This had been around 6:45 and Annabeth hadn't seen him since.

She was stupid for saying the things she did. She knew she couldn't leave Percy, he was her other half. But he had really hurt her; they were always supposed to be there, supporting each other. So she had been really tempted just to hang up the phone and let him stay in jail till morning. But deep down she knew that if the roles were reversed, letting her stay in jail would only make matters worse.

When she arrived, she was led into the cell that was holding Percy. He was sitting on the bed, facing the opposite wall, with his shoulders slumped, and his head in his hands.

She leaned against the bars and asked, "you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you were stupid for doing whatever you did to end up in here," she retorted.

"I was, and I was stupid for being such a jerk to you. I am proud of you for your promotion. "Annabeth walked forward to join him sitting on the bed. And he continued. "I just couldn't deal with the thought of you leaving."

"And how do you think I felt when you didn't come back tonight, Percy? You scared me, and then I find out you're in jail for getting into a fight?" With that Percy looked up to face his wife. He had a bloody lip, and a nasty bruise forming around a gash by his eye. Annabeth gasped, "Percy, you're hurt! What did you get into? Do you need stiches?"

"I'll be fine, you should've seen the other guy." He said this with a grin

"That's real mature, getting into fights with mortals."

"He was harassing some girl at the bar I was at, and I might have been a little drunk so I punched him. I didn't realize he had friends. So then I got my hands on a glass of water, and well… I'm not really sure what the mist showed the cops, but I ended up here."

"Percy, you should have known better. And you shouldn't be drunk at bars at 2 in the morning!"

"I know... I'm sorry. I completely over reacted at the bar… and with you. And if you really want to go to Seattle, we'll go and I'll be right there with you."

Now it was time for Annabeth to look down at her feet. "I don't want to go to Seattle. I thought I did. But our friends are here, your family is here, and our lives are here. I'm happy here and I know you are too, I don't want to ruin that."

"You wouldn't be this is such a great opportunity for you honey. I don't want you turning this down because of me. I'll be fine as long as you're happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise. I just acted like that back at the restaurant because I was scared of change, but this is your decision and you're the one who will have to live with it. So make it for the right reasons."

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes and knew he was speaking the truth, and deep down she had to be honest too. "I think I want to stay here, I'm happy here." She then continued in a rush, "And if we were to have kids someday soon, I wouldn't want them to grow up so far away from family…"

"Kids? You're pregnant?"

Annabeth blushed, did the idea of kids really scare Percy that much? "No! No I just thought maybe soon… one day." Annabeth wasn't feeling brave enough to tell him about the scare she had last month. Annabeth had been late, it ended up being nothing but it did start to get Annabeth thinking.

"Well I guess, if it's something you want… I mean I think we're ready, well as ready as we'll be. We're both pretty stable in our jobs, and I think we're old enough now…"

"You're kidding? You want to try?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you sound so surprised, I know I'm sitting in jail right now but do I really seem that incapable of being a father?"

Annabeth laughed, "No, I think you would make a great father!" She stood up and grabbed his hand. "But let's get you home; I think some nectar will make you feel and look better."

With that Percy followed her lead, and they walked out into the bitter cold hand in hand.

"Maybe we could even start trying tonight," Percy said while nudging Annabeth playfully.

Annabeth smirked, "I don't know, I have rules about criminals."

"Oh really," Percy then threw a snowball at her. This started WWW III until they returned home, exhausted, wet, and cold but still very much in love as the day they got married. And ready to share that love with another someday soon.


End file.
